


the doctor has absolutely no idea about what is going on

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But there's no descriptions, Crack, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interfering TARDIS, International Fanworks Day 2020, Time Vortex, Well it's more than implied, Wordcount: 100-500, it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day 2020The TARDIS decides to trap River and the Doctor in the time Vortex, while reading nsfw fanfiction about themselves to them on speaker.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	the doctor has absolutely no idea about what is going on

It took a lot to surprise River, she had seen a lot of strange things over the years she had traveled with the Doctor. She should in theory be ready for anything, but some things were so weird that she hadn’t even thought about them being a possibility. And this moment, was one of them. It was a bit too strange even for her, and there was no explanation to it either.

So, as she did her best to hold on tight in the TARDIS, listening to the voice reading from this script, she looked her husband dead in the eyes, seeing that he was likely as confused as her.

“Sweetie, I’ll ask you again, why are we flying around in the time vortex without a way to get out, while the TARDIS is reading fanfiction about the two of us on speaker?”

Yes, the TARDIS was reading fanfiction about them. And not just  _ any  _ fanfiction. Saucy, nsfw fanfiction that would have caused atleast the Doctor to blush in embarrassment before trying to escape the room if it weren’t for their current circumstances. Which was too bad, because according to River, it was extremely well written and it was getting to the really steamy parts.

“River, I honestly have no idea, and I don’t know if I want to find out all the details, but I think the TARDIS is playing a prank on us by forcing us to listen to erotica about yourselves.”

Well, that would make sense. The TARDIS had a will of her own, and it wouldn’t be the first time she did something weird. Not letting them leave the time vortex, while shaking around so much so that neither had a chance to leave the console room was actually a genius move. Then neither could escape, and were forced to listen through however many pieces it wanted to read to them.

Damn that machine.

“Well, I’m pretty sure she’s hinting at something, aren’t you? Maybe we’ve disturbed her and she wants revenge?”

“Are we going to have this conversation here?”

“Well, it’s either trying to make the best out of it by trying to talk, or sit here in silence just listening to whatever this is. And, since we are currently exploring some extremely weird kinks, I don't know if that's the way to go.”

“Fair point.”


End file.
